urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeaniene Frost
Jeaniene Frost — Author of the Night Huntress series and Night Prince series. Website Frost Light About the Author Jeaniene Frost is the New York Times, USA Today, and international bestselling author of the Night Huntress series, the Night Prince series, and the upcoming Broken Destiny series. To date, foreign rights for her novels have sold to twenty different countries. Jeaniene lives in North Carolina with her husband Matthew, who long ago accepted that she rarely cooks and always sleeps in on the weekends. Aside from writing, Jeaniene enjoys reading, poetry, watching movies with her husband, exploring old cemeteries, spelunking and traveling – by car. Airplanes, children, and cook books frighten her. Jeaniene is represented by Nancy Yost at Nancy Yost Literary Agency. ~ About Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RomUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, PNR=Paranormal Romance, YA=Young Adult, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy Other Writings Anthologies: Night Huntress Universe: *0.5. Unbound (2011) — “Reckoning” (Bones, prequel) *2.5. Weddings from Hell (2008) — “Happily Never After” (Isabella Spaga, Chance, Bones) (106 page eBook) *3.5. Four Dukes and a Devil (2009) — “Devil to Pay” in (Blake Turner, Elise, Mencheres; human possessed by demon) *4.5. Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) — "One For The Money" (Cat & Bones) *4.5. Magic Graves (2011) — "One For The Money" ~ eBook with Ilona Andrews (Cat & Bones) *6.5. The Bite Before Christmas (2011) — “Home for the Holidays” (Cat & Bones, Ian, Annette, Bones Brother) :Reading Order :Goodreads | Night Huntress - Complete World series Other Anthologies & shorts, not in Night Huntress Universe: * Haunted by Your Touch (2010) — "Night's Darkest Embrace" (Mara, quarter demon; can dimension jump to Nocturna) (100 page eBook) * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) — "Pack" (Marlee, werewolves) * Under Her Skin (2011) — "Pack" (Marlee on a hike is bitten by a werewolf) Author's eBooks: *Discount Ebooks Shortfiction List (excerpts and sneek peeks) * Halfway to the Grave (excerpt) (2007) * One Foot in the Grave (excerpt) (2008) * Pack (2009) * First Drop of Crimson (excerpt) (2009) * Destined for an Early Grave (excerpt) (2009) * Night's Darkest Embrace (2010) * Home for the Holidays: Sneak Peek of Bite Before Christmas Anthology (2011) * Once Burned: Sneak Peek of Book 1 in Night Prince series (2011) * This Side of the Grave (excerpt) (2011) * One Grave at a Time (excerpt) (2011) * Home for the Holidays (excerpt) (2011) * Book One in the Night Prince series (excerpt) (2011) * Halfway to the Grave (excerpt) (2012) * One Foot in the Grave (excerpt) (2012) * At Grave's End (excerpt) (2012) * Destined for an Early Grave (excerpt) (2012) * This Side of the Grave (excerpt) (2012) * One Grave at a Time (excerpt) (2012) * Up From the Grave (excerpt) (2013) ~ Jeaniene Frost - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Cover Artists * Artist: Larry Rostant — Night Huntress series * Artist: Not Listed — Night Prince series * Artist: Not Listed — Night Huntress World * Artist: Not Listed — Broken Destiny series Publishing Information Publishers: Avon *'Author Page': Jeaniene Frost ~ Harper Collins *'Author page': Jeaniene Frost | Avon Romance | avonromance.com Awards Quotes *Goodreads | Jeaniene Frost Quotes (Author of Halfway to the Grave) *Books: Jeaniene Frost ~ Shelfari, quotes for each book on that book's page—click icon Notes See Also * Night Huntress series * Night Prince series * Broken Destiny series * Cat Crawfield * Bones * Unbound #0.5 * Weddings from Hell #2.5 * Death's Excellent Vacation #4.5 * Magic Graves #4.5 * Bite Before Christmas #6.5 * Ilona Andrews * Kate Daniels series * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliographies: Author's Site Series Pages: *Night Huntress *Night Prince *Night Huntress World *Broken Destiny General Biblographies: *Jeaniene Frost ~ FF *Jeaniene Frost - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Books by Jeaniene Frost ~ Shelfari *Jeaniene Frost - Night Huntress Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog *SFF AUTHOR Jeaniene Frost | Fantasy Literature *Author Jeaniene Frost biography and book list ~ Fresh Ficiton *Jeaniene Frost | Avon Romance Other Series Pages: * Fang-tastic: Jeaniene Frost: NIGHT HUNTRESS and NIGHT HUNTRESS WORLD SERIES * Fang-tastic: Jeaniene Frost's NIGHT PRINCE TRILOGY * Fang-tastic: Jeaniene Frost: "Haunted by Your Touch" anthology * Fang-tastic: "The Bite Before Christmas" *Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost ~ GR *Night Huntress World series by Jeaniene Frost ~ GR *Night Huntress Universe series by Jeaniene Frost ~ GR *Night Prince series by Jeaniene Frost ~ GR *Night Prince Series ~ Shelfari *Broken Destiny series by Jeaniene Frost ~ GR *Under Her Skin by Jeaniene Frost ~ GR Freebies: *Jeaniene Frost Bibliography | Jeaniene Frost Books - Free vampire books online Characters, World: *Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia Interviews: *INTERVIEW by Jena: Jeaniene Frost, Avon Romance | avonromance.com *Booktalk Nation — The Undead Pool & Up From the Grave *Chat with Kim Harrison & Jeaniene Frost on Thursday, 2/13! | Harper Voyager Books *Q&A with Jeaniene Frost and Ilona Andrews Articles: *Dame for a Day: Jeaniene Frost Reviews / Summaries: *Jeaniene Frost | RT Book Reviews *Dark Urban Fantasy: Jeaniene Frost *Frost Reviews: Avon Romance | avonromance.com Misc: *The grave stops here ~ message to readers *Jeaniene Frost | RT Booklovers Convention Author: *'Frost Light' ~ Author's site *Jeaniene Frost ~ Blog *Jeaniene Frost (Author of Halfway to the Grave) ~ Goodreads *About Jeaniene ~ Frost Cemetery ~ Fan Site *Jeaniene Frost Author Page ~ Shelfari *‎Wicked Wcribe: Jeaniene Frost *Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia *Jeaniene Frost - YouTube *Jeaniene Frost | Victory Editing Community: *(7) Jeaniene Frost *Jeaniene Frost (Jeaniene_Frost) on Twitter *Jeaniene Frost ~ Live Journal Fans: *'Frost Cemetery' ~ Official Fan site *'Frost Cemetery • Index page ~ Official Forum ' *The Jeaniene Frost T- Shirt Shop *(7) Night Huntress Series ~ FB *(3) FrostFans - The Official Jeaniene Frost Fansite - Facebook *(7) Supernatural Underground ~ FB *Frostfans (frostfans) on Twitter *Frost Fans on Goodreads *Night Huntress series/Jeaniene Frost on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers: Night Huntress series 1. Halfway to the Grave (2007).jpg|1. Halfway to the Grave (2007—Night Huntress series) by Jeaniene Frost—Art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/halfway-to-the-grave/ 2. One Foot in the Grave (2008).jpg|2. One Foot in the Grave (2008—Night Huntress series) by Jeaniene Frost—Art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/one-foot-in-the-grave/ 3. At Grave's End (2008).jpg|3. At Grave's End (2008—Night Huntress series) by Jeaniene Frost—Art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/at-graves-end/ 4. Destined for an Early Grave (2009).jpg|4. Destined for an Early Grave (2009—Night Huntress series) by Jeaniene Frost—Art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/destined-for-an-early-grave/ 5. This Side of the Grave (2011) .jpg|5. This Side of the Grave (2011—Night Huntress series) by Jeaniene Frost—Art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/this-side-of-the-grave/ 6. http---www.jeanienefrost.com-wp-content-uploads-2011-03-OneGraveAtaTimeBlogPic-186x300.jpg|6. One Grave at a Time (2011—Night Huntress series) by Jeaniene Frost—Art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/one-grave-at-a-time/ 7. Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2013).jpg|7. Up From the Grave (2013—Night Huntress series) by Jeaniene Frost—Art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10357792-up-from-the-grave Larry-rostant--jeaniene-frost.jpg|Cat Crawfield in At Grave's End from Night Huntress series—Original art: Larry Rostant 1. First Drop of Crimson (2010).jpg|1. First Drop of Crimson (2010~Night Huntress World—Night Huntress series) by Jeaniene Frost|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-huntress-world-books/first-drop-of-crimson/ 2. Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) .jpg|2. Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010—Night Huntress World, —Night Huntress series) by Jeaniene Frost|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-huntress-world-books/eternal-kiss-of-darkness/ Unbound-kim-harrison-melissa-marr-jeaniene-frost-vicki-pettersson-jocelynn-drake.jpg|0.5. Unbound (2009) anthology edited by Kim Harrison—"Reckoning" by Jeaniene Frost — Night Prince series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6244315-unbound?from_search=true Weddings from Hell (Night Huntress - Complete World #2.5) .jpg|2.5. Weddings from Hell (2008—Night Huntress series) anthology edited by Maggie Shayne — "Happily Never After" by Jeaniene Frost|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/other-works/ Four Dukes and a Devil.jpg|3.5. Four Dukes and a Devil (2011) anthology, "Devil to Pay" by Jeaniene Frost, Night Huntress series)|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/other-works/ Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|4.5. Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) edited by Charlaine Harris — "One for the Money" by Jeaniene Frost, Night Huntress series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7102544-death-s-excellent-vacation 0.5. Questionable Client in Magic Graves (2011).jpg|4.5. Magic Graves (2011—Night Huntress series) eBook Duo-anthology " One for the Money" by Jeaniene Frost , with Ilona Andrews|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/other-works/ The Bite Before Christmas.jpg|6.5. Bite Before Christmas (2011) Duo-anthology "Home for the Holidays" by Jeaniene Frost, Night Huntress series)|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/2011/11/home-for-the-holidays-excerpt/ 1. Once Burned (2012) .jpg|1. Once Burned (2012— Night Prince series) by Jeaniene Frost ~ 20% Excerpt & Book Trailer|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-prince-books/once-burned/ 2. Twice Tempted (March 19, 2013).jpg|2. Twice Tempted (2013—Night Prince series) by Jeaniene Frost~ 20% Excerpt & Book Trailer|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-prince-books/twice-tempted/ Bound by Flames (Night Prince #3) by Jeaniene Frost.jpg|3. Bound by Flames (Jan 27, 2015— Night Prince series) by Jeaniene Frost ~ Cover & Excerpt|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/2014/06/bound-by-flames-cover-and-excerpt/ The Beautiful Ashes (Broken Destiny #1) by Jeaniene Frost .jpg|1. The Beautiful Ashes (2014—Broken Destiny series) by Jeaniene Frost, New Adult|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/brokendestiny/the-beautiful-ashes/ Category:Authors